The Valkyries
by A Brick Wall
Summary: On Halloween 1981, an unknown event causes six girls share a special bond. Lily and James are alive and Neville is the Boy Who Lived but is he the Chosen One? features Slytherin Fem!Harry/GW/SL/DG/PP/GD. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Start of Something Special

**I've had this story idea rolling around in my head like a rabid Nargle. Tis story features a female Harry named Morgana Potter. The story's full pairing is Fem!Harry/Ginny/Su/Daphne/Gabrielle/Pansy. There will also be a soulbond in this story but it will be different than in my other stories. There will be Dumbledore and Neville bashing. If you're not interested in this type of story feel free to click on the X up in the corner. Nobody's forcing you to read this story (And if someone was I think you've got bigger problems than my choice of pairings.)**

**Three Changes from canon: **

**Despite being a Muggleborn Lily was sorted into Slytherin.**

**Ron and Ginny are twins born on August 11****th**** 1980\. Ron is the oldest of the two.**

**Gabrielle is the same age as the others.**

**Once again I do not own the right to Harry Potter or other copyrighted materials.**

**Chapter 1- The Start of Something Special**

Our story begins in a small village called Godric's Hollow. In the village lived a family known as the Potters. The Potters Consisted of James Potter, Lily Potter, Morgana Potter, their oldest and only daughter, and Andrew Potter, their newborn son. The family had just finished eating dinner when Morgana started crying. Nothing that James and Lily did could get Morgana to stop. Suddenly she was surrounded by a golden light. After the light faded, Morgana was no longer crying. As soon as she stopped, the fireplace roared to life.

"Lily are you there?" asked Saul Croaker, Lily's boss at the Department of Mysteries. When Lily and James went into hiding, Lily gave Croaker their location only after he swore an oath making him the second secret keeper

"Yes I'm here" Lily said crouching down to the fireplace.

"You're needed at the ministry. And bring your husband and daughter as well." Croaker said. Several minutes later, the Potters stepped out of the department's Floo connection where Croaker was waiting for them.

"Sorry to call you in this late but there's something you all need to see." Croaker said as they made their way deep inside the ministry. They entered into the Department of Mysteries. Croaker brought them into his office. "Now that we're all here, I want all of you to see this." Croaker said as he pulled out a large, leather bound book. Croaker open the book and turned to the last page. He pointed to an entry about halfway down the page.

_Bonded as of October 31__st__ 1981_

_Morgana Potter_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Su Li_

_Pansy Parkinson_

"What does this mean? Morgana only turned a year old a couple of months ago, there's no way she could be bonded." Lily said.

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Potter." Croaker said "While this isn't my area of expertise, I've contacted someone who is. He'll be here in the morning. Now look just beneath the entry. See these ink blots." Just underneath Pansy Parkinson's name was a series of ink blots that seemed to take the shape of several letters.

"It looks like there's an G and a D or maybe that's a P." James said. As soon as he said that his watch began beeping. "The wards!' He shouted as he jumped out of his seat and drew his wand. Casting a Patronus charm, he said "Sirius find Peter, someone breeched the wards at Godric's Hollow. He may be in trouble"

"If you want we can send some of the other department members to check on the wards when they get back from talking to the other girls' families." Croaker said. "In the meantime you're welcome to stay in your office for the night."

"Thank you Saul." Lily Said. The Potters left Croaker's office and made their way down the hall to Lily's office. Lily's office was warm and inviting, unlike the rest of the department. Her office looked like it was part of a cottage out in the countryside. Lily cleared her desk off and transfigured her desk into a queen sized bed and the couch into a crib for the two children.

The following morning The Potters were awoken by the arrival of Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" James said. "Any luck in finding Peter?"

"I'm afraid so Prongs. I found this in Peter's flat." Sirius said as he reached into his robes and produced an all too familiar white mask. "It looks like Peter was the spy all along."

"That's not all is it?" Lily asked.

"Frank and Alice are both dead." Sirius said. Lily gasped and James looked down at the floor at his statement. "It looks like You-Know-Who was the one who breeched the wards at Godric's Hollow. When he couldn't find you, he went after the Longbottoms. Frank was killed trying to hold him off and Alice gave her life to protect Neville."

"What happened to Neville?" Lily asked.

"He's alright. Apparently You-Know-Who's curse backfired and instead of killing Neville, he destroyed himself."

"So he's gone for good?" James asked.

"Well everyone seems to think so." Sirius said. Although the war was now over, the Potters wondered if it was worth the cost.

While Sirius was telling the Potters about the latest news, A Floo connection roared to life elsewhere in the Department of Mysteries. Out stepped a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties. His hair was white as snow.

"Ah Nicolas it's great to see you again." Croaker said to the newcomer who happened to be Nicolas Flamel, the world famous Alchemist.

"It's good to be back here." Flamel responded in a heavy French accent. "Now what's this about a new bonded pair?"

"It's not just a pair, look for yourself." Croaker said as he placed the same book that he had shown the Potters last night. "I don't know much about these types of bonds."

"So that is why you needed me." Flamel finished. "In my experience, these bonds are a lot like snowflakes, no two are the same." He began to look at the entry. "I assume the families have been notified?"

"Yes, they should be here later this afternoon." Croaker said. "But is there anything you can tell me?"

"There is one thing." Flamel said "Every bonded group has played an important role in the history of the wizarding world.

**I realize this chapter is a bit short but later chapters will be longer. As always reviews are welcome, flames are not.**

**Updated 1/20/16**


	2. Snakes on a Train

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story.**

**Chapter 2- Snakes on a Train**

After that fateful night everything changed for the five girls. After learning about the bond, the five families met with the Flamels who were experts on soul bonds. Because it was determined that Voldemort had targeted the Potters first, the families decided to have the girls trained in order to protect themselves. When the girls all reached the age of five, they would spend one week a month studying with the Flamels at their home on a hidden island in the Mediterranean. The Girls were trained by the Flamels in dueling. The Flamels also tried to scry the identity of their sixth bondmate. All they could determine was that the sixth bondmate was a girl and younger than Ginny, who was the youngest of the five. By the time their Hogwarts letters arrived, the girls, when working as a team, were on an equal level with most veteran aurors.

September 1st was never an ordinary day to those who visited King's Cross station on a regular basis. This was the day when kids would come with strange luggage like pet owls and toads. One girl hurriedly made her way through the station.

"Morgana! Slow down! You're not going to miss the train." Lilly Potter called after. She was followed by the rest of the Potter family, James, Andrew, and the twins Rose and Holly Potter. The twins were roughly two years after the disappearance of Voldemort. Holly was the older of the two and was the only one who inherited Lilly's red hair. Rose had James' messy black hair and both had the same hazel eyes of their father.

"But Mum! "Morgana said. "They're probably waiting for me." They had just reached the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. On the other side sat the Hogwarts Express. The platform was crowded with wizarding families waiting to send the children off to Hogwarts, some for the first time like Morgana.

"Now remember if you don't make it into Gryffindor, we'll disown you. James said jokingly.

"James!" Lilly said as she swatted him on the arm. "You know we won't do that no matter what house you're sorted into. Just remember to write to us as soon as you can."

"Of course Mum. I'll send Hedwig out tonight." Morgana said. Soon the train whistle began blowing, signaling that the train was getting ready to depart. She quickly bid farewell to her parents and siblings and boarded the train. Feeling through the bond, she found her other bondmates in a compartment. Opening the door, she saw three of her four bondmates waiting there.

"Finally." Daphne Greengrass said as Morgana opened the door. Daphne had long blond hair that fell down to the small of her back and green eyes. Her mother was a world class duelist who competed in international dueling tournaments before Daphne's birth. She had personally trained Daphne since she was old enough to walk. "Now we need to figure out where Ginny is."

"Knowing her brothers, she probably just made it on before the train left." Su Li said looking up from the book she was reading. Su was a pretty Asian girl with long black hair that she usually wore in a ponytail or a plait. The brains of the group, Su usually had her nose in the book. Just as she finished saying that, the compartment open and Ginny Weasley entered.

"Bloody Ron" she grumbled as she at down next to Morgana. Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley was the youngest of seven children and the first Weasley born female in seven generations, as a result she had the fiery red hair and the temper to match. The combination of seven and seven led to her have the largest magical core of the group. At age ten, her core was larger than most adult wizards.

"Let me guess, it had something to do with his royal highness?" Pansy asked. She had short, dark hair that fell to her shoulders and icy blue eyes. Pansy was the only heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Parkinson. Although many considered the Parkinson's a dark family, they were really a neutral family in the Wizengamot.

"Yeah" Ginny said. "I don't get how he can spend time with that git." A commotion drew their attention outside their compartment. The subject of their conversation just walked past them being followed by a large crowd of fangirls.

Neville Longbottom, The Boy who Lived.

After Neville's parents were killed, Albus Dumbledore went to collect the boy personally from the ruins of their safe house. Unfortunately He was held at wand point by Augusta Longbottom and a half dozen Aurors. Claiming guardianship of her grandson, Lady Longbottom used Neville's fame to boost her own position in wizarding society. It was a common sight at Ministry gatherings for Neville and Augusta to be seen with the Minister of Magic. Neville was given special treatment from the ministry. For his fourth birthday he was given an Order of Merlin First Class just because he wanted one. For his fifth birthday he was given permission to legally use magic by the Ministry. His every whim was catered to by an army of house elves and was constantly accompanied by a team of aurors whenever he left Longbottom Manor. Ron, Ginny's brother was always visiting Neville and was the best friend with the boy who lived.

About an hour into the train ride, the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair poked her head in the doorway.

"Is it okay if I come in? All the other compartments are full." She said.

"Of course." Morgana said. The girl was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts. What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" I think I'd do well in Ravenclaw but I want to be sorted in Gryffindor…"

"Hermione! Relax, it doesn't matter what house you're sorted into." Ginny said. Hermione looked shocked but before she could say anything else Ginny said. "We're almost there, we should get changed."

When the students got off the train, the first years made their way over to Hagrid, who was writing by several boats. The students climbed into the boats three at a time. Su, Daphne, and Pansy took one while Ginny and Morgana shared one with Hagrid. The boats made their way to the dock at the base of the castle and were led up to the Great Hall. A stern looking witch was waiting outside the doors.

"Greetings I'm Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. These will be your families during your seven years here." She said. She opened the door and led the students into the hall. Sitting on a stool was an old looking hat.

"What!" Ron cried "Fred and George said that we'd have to wrestle a troll!" Ginny and the other girls rolled their eyes. The sorting was relatively quick Daphne and Su were the first two bondmates sorted. Both were sorted into Slytherin. The girl from the train, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. After Su, the next one to be sorted was Neville. There was a flurry of whispers when Neville's name was called. The Sorting hat was placed on Neville's head and the crowd eagerly waited for the Hat's decision. Moments passed and Neville seemed to grow more and more agitated as the seconds passed. Suddenly the hat called out.

"Gryffindor!" The agitated look vanished and was replaced with a smug look. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Neville made his way to the table. A few more were sorted before Morgana was called up for her sorting, including Pansy who was also sorted into Slytherin. Morgana had the hat placed on her head and she heard a voice in her head.

"_Ah it's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of sorting a Potter. While I would have placed you into Gryffindor, I sense that you're more like your Mother so you'll be going to…"_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said. Morgana made her way over to the table and sat down next to her bondmates. There were several more students sorted before Ginny was called up for her sorting. She scowled when Professor McGonagall used her full name. In less time than it took Morgana to be sorted, the hat called out Slytherin as well. The twins had jumped up out of their seats ready to welcome their sister to Gryffindor. Instead as she made her way to the Slytherin table, the twins slowly sat back down with mischievous smiles on their faces. Percy looked stunned and Ron looked like someone had told him that the Chudley Cannons were no longer a quidditch team. Ron had nearly missed his sorting due to his shock, as McGonagall had to call his name twice. He was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. The last one to be sorted was a boy named Blaise Zabini was the last to be sorted and was sorted into Slytherin.

After dinner and a speech from Dumbledore, it was time for the students to go to their common rooms. The girls were led down into the castle dungeons by the Slytherin prefects. The password for the Slytherin common room was Parslemouth. Morgana wondered if it had something to do with her since she was one of the only parslemouths in the world today. The bricks in the wall soon made an archway leading into the common room. The room had dark wooden floors and was bathed in pale green light from several lanterns spread out through the room. The windows looked out into the black lake and it wasn't uncommon to see schools for fish or the giant squid swim past. The perfects led them over to the first year girl's quarters. Inside the room was different than the other common rooms. Instead of five separate beds, there was one large one. This wasn't strange for the girls who would commonly share a bed during sleep-overs growing up. The girls decided to turn in for the night so that they'd be ready for their first day of classes.

**Sorry for the delay between updates. I've been working on a couple of non-fanfiction stories.**

**Updated 1/21/16**


	3. Tryouts and Trolls

**Important note about the story: I've decided to switch Fleur out with Gabrielle. I've also gone back and re-edited the first two chapters.**

**I still don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 3- Tryouts and trolls

"Alright everyone listen up!" yelled Marcus Flint to the gathered members of Slytherin who were trying out for the quidditch team. Among them were Ginny and Morgana. "Now we've got two slots open on the starting team for seeker and chaser. Chaser tryouts go over to Bletchley and Pucey. Seeker tryouts with me." Morgana followed Flint and about a half dozen other hopefuls, among them Draco Malfoy.

"Alright Here's what we're going to do." Flint said as they reached the other end of the pitch. "I'm going to release the snitch, first one to bring it back gets the starting spot." The seven hopefuls mounted their broom waiting for the snitch to be released. "Go!" Flint said as he let go of the snitch.

Morgana had been at disadvantage since she was the only one who was borrowing one of the old rickety school brooms. She found herself hovering by the goal posts when she saw a flash of gold around midfield. Unfortunately some of the others saw it as well and soon all seven were in pursuit of the snitch. Morgana saw that a third year was about to grab it when all of a sudden he was knocked off of his broom. Marcus had let the bludgers loose in order to increase the challenge for the seekers. The remaining seekers broke off of the chase when they realized the same thing. Morgana kept following after the snitch after performing a barrel roll to dodge an incoming bludger. The snitch then dove straight down with Morgana on its tail. Malfoy and one other had been following her and dove alongside her. The snitch continued it descent, looking as if it was going to plow into the ground. Malfoy and the other seeker hopeful backed off but Morgana kept going and wrapped her hand around the snitch seconds before she pulled up causing the tips of her shoes to brush against the pitch.

"Bloody hell that was amazing. I didn't think that a first year could pull off a Wronski Feint on a school broom." Flint said as Morgana handed him the snitch. He then turned to Malfoy. "Malfoy you got the reserve spot. If Potter keeps pulling stunts like that we might need you."

While seeker tryouts were going on at one end of the pitch, chaser tryouts were happening at the other.

"Each of you have two minutes to score as many goals as you can." Pucey said as he led them over to a pile of quaffles. Each chaser would go against Bletchley one on one. When all was done Ginny had scored the most with ten goals, almost twice as many as second place.

"I admit when I heard the princess Longbottom had the rules changed for first years, I didn't think I'd be adding two to my starting lineup." Flint said as he walked up to the castle with Ginny and Morgana. "But hopefully the other teams will underestimate us. Well I'll see you girls later."

"I'm going to have Hedwig bring my broom back from home." Morgana said. "Dou you want her to get yours as well?"

"Sure." Ginny said.

* * *

The next day, the entire castle was abuzz with the news that Neville had been named the starting seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, making him the youngest seeker in a century, or he would be if Flint hadn't told the rest of Slytherin to keep quiet about Morgana and Ginny making the team. There were also rumors that Neville had only made the team because he had his grandmother purchase Nimbus 2000s for the entire team.

"Today class we will be practicing the levitation charm." Professor Flitwick said to the class consisting of Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Can anybody tell me what the proper incantation is? Miss Li?"

"It's Wingardium Levisoa." Su said.

"Excellent, 5 points to Slytherin. Now you'll all be attempting to levitate those feathers in front of you."

Since the girls had known this spell since they were 5 years old, it wasn't difficult for them. Although they each took a few tries on purpose since five first years successfully casting the same spell on each of their first tries would certainly be suspicious. After them, the only other student to cast it correctly was Hermione Granger.

"Excellent, 5 points to the six of you." Professor Flitwick said excitedly.

"She really is insufferable It's no surprise why she doesn't have any friends." Ron said loudly to Neville as they crossed one of the castle's courtyards.

"She must have cheated, there's no way a muggle born could've beat me." Neville said. Both of them were unaware that Hermione had heard every word that they had said. She brushed past the two boys on the verge of breaking out into tears. The unshed tears in her eyes caused her to bump into Pansy, Daphne, and Ginny who had been standing near the doorway.

"S-Sorry" Hermione said as she left them.

"What's wrong with her?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not sure but I wouldn't be surprised if my blockhead brother was responsible for it." Ginny said. The three girls made their way back to the Slytherin common room and their bedroom where Su and Morgana were waiting for them.

By the time the girls made it to the Halloween Feast, most of the students were packed into the Great Hall. Ginny's mood had improved somewhat during the day, but when she overheard a couple of Ravenclaw girls mention that Hermione was still in the girl's bathroom near the dungeons and that Ron and Neville were responsible for her being there, she had to resist the urge to hex Ron and Neville.

"Relax Ginny." Pansy said. "If she's still there after the feast we'll go talk to her. Ok?"

"Fine." Ginny replied. "But I'm not letting those two off the hook for this."

"I didn't think you would. Maybe Mr. Potter could help us with some ideas."

Suddenly Professor Quirrell burst through the doors.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" He shouted before fainting, causing the Great Hall to panic.

"QUIET!" boomed Dumbledore's voice amplified by a sonorous charm. "Prefects, lead all of your housemates back to your common rooms calmly."

"What about Granger?" Pansy asked. "I think she's still in the bathroom."

The five easily slipped away from the Great Hall and made their way to the bathroom near the dungeons.

"Su, Pansy keep an eye out for that troll." Morgana said as they approached the bathroom. "Ginny, Daphne with me." When they entered, Hermione was exiting one of the stalls.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We've come to get you out of here. There's a troll on the loose in the castle." Daphne said. Hermione's eyes widened at the news but she agreed to go with the Slytherin girls. As they left Morgana was knocked to the floor as she collided with someone.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter?" Neville demanded angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing." Morgana said. She noticed Ron standing behind Neville. "Unless you two are here to fix your earlier mistake then we have…" She didn't finish before Pansy signaled to them to be quiet. The troll lumbered past the end of the hallway as if it wasn't there thanks to Su casting a mirage spell on the hallway entrance.

"Just take Hermione and go back to your common room." Morgana said. Neville looked like he wanted to argue but instead left with Ron and Hermione close behind. The five made it back to their common room a few minutes later. Most of the house had been waiting for Professor Snape. Before they could reach their dorm

* * *

"This just feel wrong." James said as he followed the rest of the Potters as they made their way up into the quidditch stands. "How can you honestly expect me to root against Gryffindor?"

"You're rooting for your daughter." Lily said as she led Andrew, Rose and Holly to their seats. The students were just beginning to file into the stands. The Potters were sitting in the stands with the professors.

"James." Snape said.

"Serverus." James said as they took their seats. After the war, Snape reconciled with Lily. While He and James were cordial to each other, they wouldn't call each other friends. A few minutes later, the stands were filled with students.

"Welcome to the opening match of this year's quidditch cup!" came the voice of Lee Jordan. "Our match today is between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Introducing first, GRYFFINDOR! Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Wood, and Longbottom." The crowd erupted into cheers as the Gryffindor team flew out onto the pitch. "And now their opponent, Slytherin! Flint, Weasley, Pucey, Higgs, Bole, Bletchley, and Potter!" The crowd was a fifty-fifty mix of cheers and boos.

"Remember, we're here to win, not to make friends." Flint said as the Slytherin team gathered around him. "Potter, I don't care about running up the score today. I want you to find the snitch as fast as you can." The team broke apart and the two captains greeted each other.

"How do expect to keep up on that?" Neville asked eyeing Morgana's old Comet 240 broom. Morgana simply ignored him as Madam Hooch released the snitch. Slytherin got out to an early lead of 50-10 with Ginny scoring three times. As Wood yelled at the twins, telling them to do something about Ginny, Morgana noticed a small flash of gold near one of the Gryffindor goalposts. She flew towards it with Neville right on her tail. Despite her skill on a broom, Morgana knew that Neville brand new Nimbus could outrun her, Just as he was about to overtake her, his broom lurched backwards. Morgana looked behind her to see Neville hanging on to his broom for dear life. It appeared as if his broom was trying to throw him off of it. Unfortunately, looking backwards caused Morgana to lose sight of the snitch. At this point in the match the score was tied 100-100. She caught sight of the snitch hovering a few inches over the center of the pitch and flew straight at it. Neville had regained control of his broom and chased after her. However the distance between the two of them was too great for his Nimbus to overcome and he watch as Morgana plucked the snitch out of the air. Slytherin had won the game with a score of 250-110.

* * *

That night as Morgana slept she dreamed of a castle and a mysterious blonde girl. The girl looked to be around her age and she had a feeling like the castle in the dream was somewhat familiar. As the dream faded away, she woke up. Casting a tempus charm she saw that she still had a few more hours until she had to get up.


	4. Holiday Hijinks

**Sorry for the delay but my old computer died.**

**Once again I don't own Harry Potter or any related properties.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Holiday Hijinks

"Are you sure everything's in place?" Morgana asked as the five girls entered into the Great Hall. It was the last night before the winter break and the girls had something special planned for the feast.

"Of course Daph and I snuck it into the kitchens this morning." Pansy said. "I made sure that the elves didn't put any of it on our plates." Before Morgana could respond, Dumbledore stood up to address the students. As he finished he speech, the Great Hall was filled with the sound of dozens of loud pops. Half of the students at each house table and several teachers, including Dumbledore had been covered in colored powder. The Gryffindors in red, Ravenclaws in blue, Hufflepuffs in yellow, and Slytherins in green. A second set of pops revealed a message made of lights hovering over the staff table.

"_Tonight's entertainment has been brought to you by The Valkyries."_

"Well it appears that some pranksters have decided to make this feast more enjoyable." Dumbledore said standing up. He had been one of the many that had been hit with the red powder. "I must say I haven't seen such a wonderful prank pulled like this off in the Great Hall in many years

"How did you come up with that idea?" Fred asked. Ginny and the twins were joining the Potters for Christmas since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were heading to Romania to spend the holidays with Charlie. Ron would be staying at Longbottom Manor with Neville and Percy decided to stay at Hogwarts.

"Well it was based on a muggle device called a dye pack." Morgana said.

"A dye pack? Maybe we could use something like that in one of our pranks?" Fred said.

"Maybe a fake quill that sprays ink at the user?" George said. "I'm sure we can come up with a truly legendary prank with this."

"Well you'll be spending Christmas with the Marauders. I'm sure they'll be happy to help." Morgana said.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross in the late afternoon. Most of the students didn't waste any time disembarking the train. After saying goodbye to the other girls, Morgana, Ginny, and The twins found Lily waiting for them.

"Hi Mum." Morgana said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Your Father and Sirius got called in to the Ministry and Andromeda is watching Andrew and the twins." Lily said. "Come on, I want the house decorated before your father gets back." Lily looked back at the crowd and Morgana noticed a look of sadness pass over Lily's face for a moment.

* * *

James and Sirius returned to Potter Manor later that night. After dinner, James called Morgana up to his study. James' study was the only room that she wasn't allowed to enter without permission. The walls were decorated with various items like James had collected over the years.

"Mum said you wanted to see me?" Morgana asked. James was sitting behind his desk.

"Come here, I want to give you something." He said as he pulled out a package from the bottom drawer of his desk. Opening the package, Morgana held up a cloak.

"This is an invisibility cloak!" Morgana exclaimed. "How did you get one of these?"

"It's an old Potter family heirloom, passed down to each of the eldest Potter children." James said. "Your grandfather gave it to me when I was your age so it's only fitting that I'm giving it to you now." James went on to tell Morgana of his exploits with the cloak and gave her a few ideas for new pranks that she could perform with the cloak's help.

* * *

Sleep did not come easily for either Morgana on Christmas morning. At first she thought that she was dreaming, but then she realized that it was far too clear to be a dream. She found herself in an unfamiliar room. Judging by the room's decoration, Morgana figured the she was in a manor that was larger and older than the Potter's. Standing before her was an older blonde woman.

"But Maman!" An unfamiliar voice came out of Morgana's mouth. "I do not want to go to Beauxbatons. They aren't going to be there."

"Enough Gabrielle!" The woman said. "You will be going to Beauxbatons with your sister and that's final!" That was the last thing Morgana saw before waking up. Opening her eyes, she saw Ginny's brown eyes staring into her green ones.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"Did you just have a weird dream?" Ginny asked.

"I did."

"Did yours have a woman telling that you'd be going to Beauxbatons?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Wait how did you know that." Morgana said.

"I had the same one." Ginny said. "And I don't think it was just a dream. I think it was a memory. I think it was one from our missing sister." Morgana thought about her statement. "So her name is Gabrielle and she attends Beauxbatons, that explains why we haven't been able to find her."

"But Beauxbatons is all the way in France. There's no way we could find time to get there before the end of the school year." Ginny said dejectedly as she rolled off of Morgana.

"We could always wait until the summer." Morgana said.

"I'm sure Auntie Elle would be willing to help us. She was a professor at Beauxbatons." Ginny said.

"You're right." Morgana said. "Now we'd better get up before the Twins decide to wake us up." As if on cue, Rose and Holly burst into Morgana's room and began jumping on the bed shouting about opening presents.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore watched as several staff members levitated the Mirror of Erised into position. This would be the final test for young Neville. Thanks to his network of portraits around the school had informed him the Mr. Longbottom and his two friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were already looking into the 3rd floor corridor. Although they mistakenly believed that Severus was the one interested in the stone. After the mirror was set he approached it with the stone in his hand. Nicholas would kill him if he knew what Albus had planned for it.

**Next chapter: The girls go after the stone.**

**Once again read and review!**


End file.
